Diamond & Quartz
by Fandomshipps
Summary: Algo para un buen amigo de wattpad.


Rose Cuarzo era Diamante Rosa.

La noticia fue un impacto total para todos, en especial para Steven quien solo podía escuchar los problemas de sus amigas excepto una, Amatista. La gema morada estaba en contra de tener un complejo de mil años y asi darle toda la carga al chico, ahora era la gema más madura según el híbrido, algo que la morada le avergonzaba aunque solo le quedaba aceptarlo.

Steven se encontraba preparando lo necesario para la boda de Rubí y Zafiro, si bien todo se había calmado desde que se supo la verdad de su mamá aun no podía evitar preguntarse que es lo que sentía Amatista respecto a eso, ella nunca volvió a hablar de eso después de encontrar a Rubí aunque ahora eran más cercanos que nunca aun deseaba poder ayudarla.

Ahora el chico y la cuarzo estaban viendo televisión, las otras estaban en una misión revisando las guarderías beta y alpha para saber si había alguna anomalía, dejaron a ambas gemas solas ya que no era necesario pelear.

-Amatista- llamo el joven teniendo la atención de la gema morada, esta lo miraba con una expresión en blanco ya que veía que el chico tenia una expresión seria.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro, la gema morada supo a que se refería después de todo era una de las conversaciones que no deseaba tener con él, no deseaba tener que sacar sus frustraciones con alguien que ya soportaba demasiado.

-Steven, no pienso hacerte sentir mal solo porque Rose nos engaño a todos- declaro la amatista con una mirada seria en su rostro, provocando que el pelirizado se sonrojara ligeramente ya que a él no le importaba tener que cargar con todo el planeta si eso significaba que podía ayudar a Amatista, ella le importaba más de lo que todos podían pensar.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, amatista- dijo el mitad gem y la cuarzo solo pudo suspirar con pesadez al escuchar eso.

-Viejo, de verdad eso no es necesario, ya que no importa-

-P..pero...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la morada poso sus labios sobre los suyos, dejando al híbrido congelado. Los segundos pasaban y pronto el chico comenzó a mover sus labios en busca de los de la albina, momentos más tarde se separaron.

-Al fin pude callarte, pero de verdad no quiero que vuelvas a preguntarme sobre "eso"- dijo la gema morada con expresión molesta, y asi volver a besar al chico que rápidamente correspondió el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, pronto ambas lenguas danzaban intentando tener dominio sobre la otra el rostro de ambos estaba más rojo por parte del híbrido y más oscuro por parte de la gema.

El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más cálido, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y la temperatura corporal de ambos se tornaba caliente separándose, ambos vieron el hilo de saliva que pronto fue cortado ya que la morada le comenzaba a quitar la camisa al pelinegro para volver a unir sus labios con desespero, la gema sentía que su centro ardía en llamas pronto ella se sentó sobre la pelvis del chico para de inmediato moverse sobre él ganándose un gemido ahogado por el ósculo que ambos compartían.

Pronto las ropas cayeron y ambos se encontraban desnudos, el pelinegro admiraba el cuerpo de la gema y esta solo podía sonrojarse el chico beso el cuello de ella con total devoción, los gemidos eran música para los oídos del pelirzado los besos bajaron hacia los grandes pechos de la amatista, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa la gema morada movía sus caderas sobre el miembro del chico ganándose gemidos ahogados del híbrido.

Steven con mucho cuidado levando las caderas de Amatista, para que asi su miembro tocara las paredes interiores de ella arrancándole un pequeño gemido la gem pronto alineo el aparato reproductor del pelinegro, para asi comenzar a introducirlo en su interior con lentitud al terminar de hacerlo ambos se quedaron respirando de forma agitada.

Amatista empezó a levantar sus caderas para volver a bajarlas ganándose varios gemidos altos, rebasada por las sensaciones poso sus manos en el pecho del híbrido y jadeando solo pudo mover de forma circular su cintura para asi gemir de forma ahogada por las sensaciones tan fuertes, el chico al ver la dificultad de la morada con sus manos tomo los muslos de ella y comenzó a subir y bajar las caderas de la gema robándoles varios gemidos a ambos, el placer pronto los embriago a tal punto que los gemidos y gritos de placer resonaban en toda la casa.

Ahora Steven estaba sobre Amatista, la última tenia la mirada perdida mientras que sus piernas estaban atrayendolo para que no saliera de ella el pelinegro saboreaba los pechos de la morada, algo que ella disfrutaba como para gritar en ocasiones, el pelirizado sentía como la entrada de la gema se humedecía más ante cada envestida para él entrar y salir de ella era el mayor deleite que jamas había sentido, la cavidad de la pelolila era estrecha, suave y húmeda muy húmeda, el clímax se acercaba y pronto las envestidas se volvieron violentas y rápidas.

La gema morada atrajo al chico a un beso donde sin perder tiempo, ambos enredaron sus lenguas en un baile por el dominio del otro, el calor del momento llego a tales grados que las gemas de ambos brillaban con intensidad que casi parecían fusionarse, el brillo de gemas era todo un espectáculo. El orgasmo exploto en el hijo de Pink Diamond y mordiendo los labios de la morada se corrió en lo más profundo de ella, provocando que ella no pudiera contener el suyo.

El orgasmo duro varios minutos y cuando termino ambas gemas quedaron exhaustas, jadeando juntaron sus frentes para verse a los ojos y asi comenzaron a reírse juntos hasta que una luz los envolvió para dar paso a Smoky Quartz quien se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sus mejillas estaban oscurecidas y se abrazaba a si misma.

-Ya era hora- dijo con una voz feliz y con eso se durmió a la vez que sus gemas brillaban suavemente, aunque la fusión tenia razón, ya era hora que Steven y Amatista supieran los sentimientos que sentían por el otro después de todo eran muy obvios.

Y aunque se avecinara una guerra, ellos no dudarían en poner su gema en riesgo para salvar al otro.


End file.
